


相依为命

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 佟小六, 张云雷 - Freeform, 张筱春 - Freeform, 李二彪 - Freeform, 杨九郎 - Freeform, 辫九衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	相依为命

01

军队打进来那一年，正是悲哀凄楚的岁月。很多身不由己的事情被埋在了尘土里，那些鲜活的人物就像被轰炸过的石膏像，一点一点脱落下来，恢复不成原样，也再没有了痕迹。

李二彪就是在这个时候，嫁进的司令府。

外头人不理解，这堂堂司令张云雷，怎么就把李二彪抬进府上来。那李二彪，可是出了名的傻子，虽然模样白净可还是个傻子。谁都不爱搭理他，除了有个唱小曲儿的同他讲话厮混。可没过多久，那唱小曲儿的竟然死了。傻子还克人，更没人愿意和李二彪扯上关系。

虽然流言纷纷，可张云雷依旧是把李二彪弄了进来。也许是怕李二彪再克人，张云雷直接改了李二彪的名字，唤他杨九郎。

李二彪并不适应杨九郎这个名字，每回司令喊他九郎，他只是愣愣地看着张云雷，像极了傻子的模样。

但在床事上，李二彪并不比常人差。那股子傻气里生出的一份痴却更让人沉迷，每一回张云雷都捧着李二彪的脸亲，舔着他的唇把舌头也都伸进去。

“九郎。”张云雷唤他。

“小六哥哥。”李二彪紧紧抱住了张云雷，张开嘴巴吮吸着张云雷的舌尖。他没看到张云雷冷冷皱起来的眉头，张开腿缠着张云雷的腰，更紧了些。

02

小六哥哥是李二彪情窦初开的心上人。

小傻子也会喜欢人的，他喜欢小六哥哥。因为只有小六哥哥不嫌弃他，会在冷风里握住他的手。他记得小六哥哥说，他们都是可怜人，可怜人就应该相依为命。小傻子听不懂什么叫做相依为命，他只是搂着小六哥哥的腰偷偷亲着小六哥哥的耳垂。

他时常会因为这么点恶作剧乖巧地看着小六哥哥，他知道小六哥哥不会拿他怎么样。他的小六哥哥最狠心的也就是捏着他的脸说他小流氓。

但是小六哥哥死掉了。

每回晚上做梦，李二彪都会梦见小六哥哥捧着李二彪的脸问李二彪要不要亲嘴。小六哥哥的眼睛最好看了，李二彪喜欢亲小六哥哥的眼睛，可梦里，小六哥哥竟然允许他亲那两片柔软的唇瓣。

睁开眼李二彪就看到张云雷压在他的身上，唇瓣贴着，身下的裤子早就不见了踪影。

不是他的小六哥哥。哪怕这个张云雷和小六哥哥长得有几分相像，可李二彪依旧想念他的小六哥哥。他只是偶尔，会把张云雷弄混，当作是小六哥哥来和他胡闹。

再后来他竟然也听习惯了杨九郎这个名字。

即使李二彪人在床上，身子都给了张云雷，可张云雷依旧会在意小六哥哥的存在。他派人去查了，只查到小六哥哥全名叫佟小六，一个唱曲儿的，后来跳河死了，连个尸骨都没找到。

除了这些再查不到其他，张云雷听完了之后，点上了一根烟，长叹了一口气。

他最怕这些儿女情长，枪林弹雨里走出来的男人不懂得温柔体贴，硬邦邦的脾气只会对着别人发火。他冲李二彪发过火，质问过他为什么心里想着都是别人。

可是李二彪只是吸着鼻子，一脸无辜，懵懵懂懂地看着他。

好像做错的，斤斤计较的是他张云雷。堂堂的司令，却和一个傻子较劲。傻子知道什么呢，就算心里藏着别人，也还是乖乖地翘起屁股。

那个人已经死了，李二彪现在是他一个人的。想到这里张云雷就去亲李二彪的肩骨，哑着嗓子喊他：“九郎，九郎，你让我亲亲好不好？”

李二彪有时候也会靠在张云雷的肩膀上，贴着张云雷的脖子说想要吃哪家的糕点，问张云雷可不可以买给他。

“我这儿有别的好吃的。”张云雷贴在他耳边舌头舔着李二彪的耳廓。他看到李二彪颤着身子往自己怀里钻，还要问他是什么好吃的。

李二彪从鼓鼓囊囊的被子里钻出来，嘴角还流着那么点东西，他撇着嘴说不好吃，说张云雷骗他。

可他每回都中套。

03

看起来安逸的日子在一个雨天被打破了。

难得司令不用去看军事部署图，难得司令有时间陪他的小傻子。雨天路滑，张云雷撑着伞，和小傻子十指紧扣在路上走着。张云雷的嘱咐都还没问出口，他要小傻子安心看路别摔着，他才张口，就看见小傻子停下了脚步站在原地抬起头看着匾额。

梨园戏行。张云雷看着李二彪眼睛眨都不眨地往里面瞧，心里不是滋味。他还为佟小六的事情在意着，他恨佟小六怎么人死了，却还能够成为他的威胁。他叱咤战场这么多年，还没能够有谁可以威胁到他。

一声小六哥哥，把张云雷的思绪拉了回来。张云雷撑着伞，看到李二彪对着从戏园子里出来的人喊了一声小六哥哥。

张云雷没见过佟小六长什么样子，可李二彪见过。张云雷心里涌起了不好的预感，他甚至开始想佟小六是不是没有死。毕竟没有找到佟小六的尸骨。

被唤作小六哥哥的人也是愣了一下，他蹙起眉头看着李二彪的靠近，向后退了一步摆了摆手：“你认错人了，我不是什么小六哥哥。”

我是张筱春。

张筱春这么名字张云雷记得。上一次打了胜仗队里搞过一次堂会，请了很多有名的角儿来登台唱戏。张筱春这个名字混在一堆角儿里倒也让张云雷记住了，唱得不错，张云雷听过。

那时候张云雷才遇见了李二彪，每天恨不得回到家去摸一摸床上的人，想那双腿并住自己拿枪的手。

不是小六哥哥吗？李二彪看向那个叫张筱春的男子，张筱春通身上下温柔得很，但是人却清冷。和小六哥哥不同的就是那副清冷。

再遇见也不是相依为命的人了。李二彪只觉得那天的雨水冰凉，张云雷捏着他的手腕好痛，好想要把他拉回来。可他分明就是看见了他的小六哥哥，而小六哥哥却说你认错了人。

他的小六哥哥真的死了吗，死是什么呢？

是拿枪对着脑袋，只要扣动扳机就会死，是这样吗？如果是这样的话，张云雷应该最清楚。李二彪转过头看着张云雷拿起手中的枪指着他，突然就笑了。

“你嫉妒小六哥哥，你在害怕？”

04

哪怕张筱春不是佟小六，张云雷也不会允许李二彪靠近张筱春。这是他发现的人，虽然是个傻子，但是傻子知道怎么对人好，也什么都答应。李二彪不能去看戏，因为张筱春长得像佟小六。

明令禁止了好多回都不管用，把人从戏园子里拉出来，张云雷觉得自己太惯着李二彪了。他卸了枪，大力地扔到桌子上。张云雷不容商量地褪去了李二彪的裤子，他的眼中有着怒意。

“杨九郎，谁允许你去看戏的。”

他喊李二彪杨九郎。连李二彪自己都愣了，扒拉着床板咬着唇。他不知道张云雷在喊谁，可那份怒气是对着他的。可他做错了什么呢，他为什么不能去看戏，他想要去看。因为那个人像他的小六哥哥，只要看见了他就好像看见了小六哥哥。

李二彪不知道自己做错了什么，他低着头，任由张云雷把他的裤子脱掉。他听见张云雷在他耳边问他，一个司令比不过一个戏子吗？

往日那些细碎的琐事和温柔一幕幕回到脑海里。李二彪红了眼眶，他不能够说出什么，他说不出来。张云雷对他够好了，明明是一个司令，指点江山却记着很多傻子的喜好，给他买吃的，在床上哄他要个吻。

可是张云雷不是小六哥哥，李二彪固执又委屈地想着。他眼眶红了，屁股都要被顶坏了，腿也软了，可是眼泪就是不肯掉下来。他也只能够窝在张云雷的怀里，趴在张云雷的胸口上。

张云雷说，九郎，只要你不去找他，不再想你的小六哥哥，你要什么我就给你什么。

“你喜欢我？”

有那么一瞬，张云雷突然害怕起杨九郎来。不，应该说他突然害怕起李二彪来。

傻子不隐藏真心，看到的都是最真切的最原本的样子。张云雷害怕的是，杨九郎就这么真切地说了出来，并且带着那样的肯定。

他怎么会喜欢这个傻子。

他喜欢杨九郎。

05

“司令，九郎少爷又去了梨园。”

满屋子的烟味，张云雷甩灭了手里的火柴，丢到烟灰缸里面去。他对属下的禀告置若罔闻，可他皱紧的眉头出卖了他。

长叹了一口气，张云雷什么都没说，只是将眼圈吐出来。在这之中他闭上了眼睛，任由烟雾缭绕着，包围着自己。

“要不要，属下去帮您把他给抓回来？”

本是谄媚的口气，拍马屁应该能够拍得上。可张云雷直接把桌子上的紫砂茶具给摔碎了，他眼中的怒气大得很，大到连烟都不想要抽下去了。

“他杨九郎爱做什么就让他做，少他妈多管闲事。”

到底还是舍不得责罚，不过就是个傻子。张云雷在心里劝着自己，和一个傻子置什么气，但是李二彪宁愿自己在床上被弄到动都动不了，第二天也都要去看那个张筱春。

佟小六有那么好吗，张筱春就因为像佟小六几分，就叫李二彪放在了心上。

好像只要见了张筱春，想到了佟小六，李二彪就是欢天喜的。

欢天喜地的人回了来，张云雷这一回没有生气。他直接拿出枪，用它对着李二彪的屁股眼顶进去。他说，九郎，这把枪里可是有子弹的，如果你再去找他，我就开枪，贯穿了你的身子。

“九郎，你去一次我晚上就搞你一次，怎么狠怎么来。”张云雷把枪口又顶进去几分，手摸上扳机，像是要开枪吓唬他，“我不会温柔的。”

隔天张云雷又收到了李二彪抱着鲜花糕去戏园子的消息。

06

张筱春纳闷得很，那个叫做杨九郎的人最近常来找他。杨九郎是别人喊他的名字，可是杨九郎说他叫李二彪。叫什么这和张筱春并没有什么关系，只是他那双眼睛看得张筱春心里柔柔的，总忍不住再多看他两眼。

别人告诉张筱春，那李二彪是个傻子，因为那几分模样呗司令抬进了家里去。司令喜欢得紧，也就是看他傻好欺负，又抹不开面子，所以给他换了个名字，这才叫杨九郎。

是不是傻子张筱春能看出来，可好不好玩张筱春不知道。他只和这个他不知道是该称呼他杨九郎还是李二彪的人见过几次面，便感觉到了他的真诚。

当然，除了这个人一直唤他小六哥哥。他们两人半斤八两，一个不知道是该叫李二彪还是杨九郎，另一个不知道是叫张筱春还是佟小六。

“你总来找我干嘛？”张筱春有些不满，他又想到那天张云雷拉过李二彪的手，根本没把自己看在眼里又觉得来气。

“我来看你。”李二彪把糕点给了张筱春，露出一排牙齿笑，他露出来的脖子上还有红痕，张筱春抿着唇把人拉过来。

果然手臂上都是那些印记，估计身上也少不了。张筱春问他：“可有谁打了你吗？”

李二彪摇了摇头。

“是为了来见我，所以有了那些印子？”

李二彪挂着浅浅的笑。

张筱春猜得没错，李二彪是为了他，为了心里的那个小六哥哥。这样一张细皮嫩肉的脸指不定有多疼，疼到受不了的时候李二彪会喊吗，还是会忍着不让眼泪掉下来？张筱春什么都不能做，他只能够淡淡地说上一句，别再添上新的伤痕了。

可他没想到小傻子说：“没关系的，我不疼。我虽然是脏着身子来见你的，可是我心里欢喜。你像我的小六哥哥，所以我更欢喜。”

“小六哥哥对你那么重要吗？”张筱春清冷地打断杨九郎的欢喜，“他是你什么人，让你这么记挂在心上。”

李二彪愣了愣：“他是要和我相依为命的人。”

“可是他死了，你再也看不到他了。说要和你相依为命的人他先丢掉了自己的命，先失了约，你干嘛还要记得他？”

“那小六哥哥，就是我的命。”

和傻子，是讲不清楚道理的。

07

子弹上膛，清脆的声响却没能够吓到双手被绑在床上的李二彪。张云雷咬着牙，从头到尾感觉到了挫败感，在一个傻子身上。

他走上前去，捏着李二彪的脸质问他：“九郎，杨九郎。你为了一个死人忘不掉过去，我当你是傻子不和你计较，我让你别再去找他了，你不听。你真当我非你这个傻子不可了，就要处处忍让你吗？”

“那个佟小六有什么好，能够让一个戏子张筱春也能得到你的恩惠。而我一个司令，你竟然嫌我脏？”

“痛......”杨九郎眼都红了，他的双手被绑住，两条腿却都在张云雷的身上。张云雷弄得他瘫软在床上，他的眼泪掉了下来，他看着张云雷，“你轻一点。”

“你不喜欢我，我对你不好？”张云雷不死心，继续问他，“我的好不能够让你忘了佟小六吗？”

李二彪摇了摇头，又点头：“你待我好，我知道。”

“可是我不是你的小六哥哥是吗？”张云雷咬破了他的唇，他在这些事上要回自己的自尊。

但是他没想到李二彪说：“我不是杨九郎。”

也许真的有杨九郎这个人，李二彪和他有几分相像这才让张云雷遇到了他。张云雷不在乎眼前的人到底是谁，重新赋予了眼前的人新的名字，像是为了纪念谁。虽然李二彪是个傻子，但是他也能够看懂张云雷透过他的眼睛在看另外一个人。

在看谁李二彪不知道。

但又好像知道。

他们在一场情事里翻云覆雨，李二彪勾着张云雷的脖子蹭。这样的主动是从来都没有过的，张云雷才要去亲他的脸，就听见他说：“死是什么？”

“死就是什么都不能够再去想，一切都结束了。慢慢的，没有人会再记得他，直到你心里不再想他。”

“张筱春说，小六哥哥死了。”李二彪看着张云雷，“可是我觉得不对。我要是把小六哥哥忘了，那小六哥哥才是死了。”

“我和小六哥哥相依为命，我们说好了的。”

一个死人能够在心里占据这么重要的位子吗？张云雷才要冷脸，就听见李二彪的笑声，他看着李二彪爬过来，捧着自己的脸。李二彪说：“我以为，你懂那种感觉。”

“杨九郎，他也死了。”

像是在报复张云雷，因为大家都说小六哥哥死了，所以李二彪就要说杨九郎也死了。

08

战火硝烟让他失去了最爱的男人。一个司令从没觉得战争有这样的残酷，可上天又给了他机会，给了他一个傻子。

几乎就是一个模子刻出来的，哪怕有些痴傻也没什么紧要。张云雷就是这样把谁都看不起的傻子弄进了家来，他只需要睹物思人，看着李二彪就好像看到了杨九郎。

杨九郎温柔热烈，李二彪也是如此。哪怕痴傻，可总对人笑。

他把李二彪唤做杨九郎，他让天下所有人都唤李二彪杨九郎。好像这样杨九郎就活了，那一场战乱只是将杨九郎弄得傻了，并不致命。

张云雷看着床上昏沉睡去的人，他发现自己也并没有什么资格去阻止李二彪心里想着别人。从来都是他的一场梦，有时候他自己都分不清，他心里到底是介意他的杨九郎去喜欢了别人，还是李二彪念念不忘自己的心上人。

他应该放了李二彪，李二彪不是杨九郎。可是张云雷自私地想着，如果他放了李二彪，那李二彪就会去找张筱春。李二彪命好，虽然心上人死了，可他找到了和佟小六一模一样的人，他一定会和张筱春在一起。

可是张云雷不想放。

李二彪是他的杨九郎。

09

李二彪不再去找张筱春了，他再也没提过张筱春这个名字，好像是因为张筱春说佟小六死了他生气了。

张云雷每天看着李二彪和小丫鬟玩捉迷藏，看李二彪露着浅浅的笑对着自己。李二彪不再像以前那样，在床上抱着他喊他小六哥哥，可张云雷知道，李二彪并没有因为忘记佟小六。

他试着喊小傻子二彪。李二彪满脸通红，勾着他的脖子主动亲他的嘴。张云雷说，我们两个人，相依为命吧。

“好啊。”

张云雷不知道他是不是听懂了自己的话，就连他自己也不知道，他到底想和谁相依为命。人活在世上总要有个伴，有寄托。张云雷觉得，只要自己的身边有人，不管他是谁，都不重要。

这个人只要把身子都交给他，心里最好也有他的位置。傻子有傻子的好处，傻子不会在意自己是在替谁活，只要有人对他好就行。

张云雷相信自己可以对李二彪好，他有这样的筹码，因为佟小六死了。一个被人记挂着的死人也可以变成靠近傻子的利器，如果他好好把握。

次日清晨，张云雷饭毕书房里多了一封信。他以为是什么紧急文件。拆开了才发现那里面只有堪堪的几行字。

只有几行字却让张云雷感觉有一盆水从头浇下来，从头凉到了脚后跟。

若佟小六不死，你会对他好吗？

落款的名字张云雷怎么都看不清，他只依稀辨认出来那是个“小”字。可他又不确定，到底是小还是筱。

他只知道，杨九郎死了，可佟小六的尸骨都没有找到。生平第一次，他竟然害怕弄丢一个傻子——一个可以和他相依为命的傻子。

Fin


End file.
